Regrowth Bloon
s (also known as Regenerating/Regen Bloons, Regrow Bloons) are heart-shaped bloons that grow one extra layer every second, up to their original form. The Regrowth status of bloons was first introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 5, and appearing in later Bloons Tower Defense games like Bloons Monkey City, Bloons TD Battles, and Bloons Tower Defense 6. Regrowth Bloons can be troublesome if not popped fast enough, and if the Regrowth Bloon can split into two other bloons, those bloons can regenerate back into their original parent, and would eventually cause a chain reaction of bloons being multiplied. This behavior can be exploited as a method to produce large amounts of Cash from popped Regrowth Bloons. This method was known as Regen Farming. This exploit was soon fixed and regenerated layers no longer give cash. Regrowth Bloons can also have Camo status at the same time, making them particularly dangerous (such bloons are called Camo Regrowth Bloons). Regrowth Bloons can appear on any level of the bloons family line from Red Bloon to Ceramic, although MOAB-Class Bloons can't be Regrowth Bloons, nor their spawned children (With the D.D.T being the only exception, as they can spawn Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons). Regrowth bloons appear in Round 17, 19, 25, 29, 31, 36, 38, 39, 42, 48, 49, 51, 56, 59, 61, 62, 67, 69, 70, 72, 74, 76, 79, 82, 83, 90 and 95. The Regrowth ability of bloons can also be paired up with the Fortified ability, along with the Camo property. Only Lead and Ceramic Bloons can have all three bloon properties in Bloons Tower Defense 6, as they are the only non MOAB-Class Bloons that can be Fortified. In Bloons Tower Defense 6, an upgrade called the Grow Blocker was added for the Monkey Village, which temporarily stops Regrowth Bloons from regenerating layers once they enter the Monkey Village's range. Countermeasures *Use 2+/0+ Monkey Apprentices to deal with Regrowth Bloons in BTD5. The lightning bolts fire very quickly, getting rid of the Regrowth Bloons before they can regenerate their layers. *0+/2/0+ Druids are recommended in BTD6 because Heart of Oak completely removes the Regrowth property *Use corrosive glue (2/0 in btd5) to compleaty nutrulise the regen effect. 2/4 glue gunners are even better. Strategies Gallery BTD6 Regrowth Bloon.gif|Regrowth Bloon in BTD6. Regenfarmtips.png|An example of a severe Regrowth Bloon outbreak. Regen_bloons.png|Regrowth bloons in Sandbox Mode. Regrowth Bloon Sandbox.png|Regrowth Bloons in the BTD6 Sandbox menu. Rnd17.jpg|Regrowth Bloons are introduced in BTD5. regrow btd6.png|Regrowth Bloon warning in BTD6. Screen Shot 2018-07-21 at 5.22.14 pm.png|Regrowth Bloon warning in Bloons Adventure Time TD. Regrow assault alert.png|Regrowth Bloon warning in Bloons Monkey City. Regen ceramic.jpg|Regrowth Ceramic Bloon. Regen Blue.png|Regrowth Blue Bloon. Pink regen.png|Regrowth Pink Bloon. See Also * Regen Farming Trivia * A Regrowth Red is the easiest bloon to pop in the game, as its regrowth does nothing to it if it was a red to begin with and it is larger and therefore easier to hit than a normal Red Bloon. These Red Bloons are available in regrowth form in the Sandbox Mode menu, but they are unnecessary because if they are popped, the entire bloon will be gone, so it will not be able to regrow. ** In BTD 6, Alternate Bloon Rounds, Round 5, a regrow camo red will spawn, which was the result of a meme being popular of the camo regrow red being extremely powerful. * If a tower popped a Regrowth Bloon that had just regrew its old layer, the player will NOT get money for popping that layer. The player will only get money for popping the layer(s) below the ones you popped. Example: a pink regen enters the map, you pop it and make it a yellow, giving you 1 money. If it regens up to a pink, you won't get any money for popping it back to a yellow. You will however, get money for popping the yellow into a green, then blue, etc. This only applies to the Flash version. * Children of a Regrowth Bloon regrow back to their original parent, regardless of whether the corresponding parent has spawned one or two of them. Meaning for example, a White Regen Bloon can pop into two Pinks, the latter of which can grow back to two whites. **This sort of regrowth can add extra cash from the split bloons, which is, in this case, called Regen Farming. *If a Rainbow Regrowth (spawned from a Ceramic) regenerates, it will regenerate straight into an undamaged ceramic shell, requiring another ten hits (more in Freeplay Mode) to pop it back down to a rainbow. *Corrosive Glue acts faster than regeneration. However, it will take a while before the bloon is totally popped and it will take much longer for corrosive glue to pop regrow bloons than regular Bloons. *In the Covert Pops Special Mission, bloons that are normally Camo become Regrowth instead. *Beekeepers are good for popping Regrowth Bloons that do not have multiple children. This is mentioned in the Beekeeper's description, saying "Regrow bloons, beware!". This is because regrow bloons do not regrow with a bee on it. *Cleansing Foam can remove the regeneration properties of a Regrowth Bloon and is one of only four towers to be able to do so (the other being the Mortar with a level 3+, 8+, and 13+ Monkey Knowledge Level, the Wizard with a level 4+ Monkey Knowledge Level, and a Monkey Sub with a level 4 Specialty Building) *Regrowth Lead Bloons can be very hard to beat with only Road Spikes and Pineapples because you would have to use a Pineapple to pop the Lead layer. However, by the time you place Road Spikes, the bloons may have regenerated into lead again, and so on. *Any sort of Spike Factory would remove the threat of Regrow Bloons in general because by the time the Bloons get to the spikes, the bloon will have very little time to regrow once it starts to pop. This is not the case if there are too many Regrow Bloons for the Spike Factory to handle, however. *Bloon Liquefiers are the best type of corrosive glue against Regrowth Bloons (and all bloons). *Regrowth Reds can appear in Bloons Monkey City, particularly on MOAB-Class Camo Assault tiles. **They can be also sent on Bloons TD Battles by players. *Regrowth Bloons can't regenerate while frozen by Ice Towers. *Technically, they regrow one layer per 25 frames, which actually works out to 1.2 layers a second *Regrowth Bloons DO NOT regenerate any layer whilst in a Bloonchipper, even if the Bloonchipper has no upgrades. *In Bloons TD Battles, there was an annoying bug where regrowth bloons instantly regrow right after it was popped, and caused a lot of issues. **This bug might also happen in Bloons Monkey City. *There used to be a strategy in BTD5 called Regen Farming, where the player could earn ridiculously huge amounts of cash by popping regenerated layers and keeping them from leaking with 4/2 Ninja Monkeys or 4/x Apprentices. However, the Flash Version was updated to where cash cannot be earned from regrown layers, not even from split bloons. However, if the player uses enough Ice Towers to keep a bloon frozen along with Supply Drop Snipers, the frozen bloons will stall the round and allow the player to keep Supply Dropping again and again. The new strategy that goes complementary with Regen Farming is called Supply Drop Farming. You can also do that by starting what would be a normal regen farm, and use the supply drops. *In Bloons TD 5, the player never gets to see a Regrowth Lead Bloon in the main game or Mastery Mode . However, they can see it in Sandbox mode, some Daily Challenges, Bloons Tower Defense Battles and Bloons Monkey City. **The same happens in Bloons TD 6, but they can be seen in Alternate Bloon Rounds or Apopalypse Mode. *In Bloons Monkey City, Regrowth Bloons can appear in assaults. *In Bloons TD5 Mobile, Regrowth Bloons do change their size which may make them harder to pop than their flash counterparts, due to some Regrowth Bloons being smaller than those in flash. *In BTD6, Regrow Black Bloons and White Bloons are just as small as their original size. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloon Specialities Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6